Thirty Moments
by Jikoken'o
Summary: Being a robot had the advantage of a memory far superior to that of a human. To be able to keep every small moment tucked away was a wonderful thing. Bass x Roll


_Opening comments:  
I complained to my friend that I was having a writer's block, and she sent me this list of 'thirty prompt words'. For each word, I was to write something short. So, I gave it a try... I think it cleared the block, at least..._

* * *

**1. Rose**  
With his eyes adverted, Bass held out the single, lonely rose. "Here, take it," he instructed harshly. Roll paused before smiling, and rescuing the tiny flower from his tight grip. "Thank you."

**2. Children**  
As they walked by a group of playing children, Roll commented innocently, "It's too bad robots can't have kids." Bass simply coughed.

**3. Garden**  
He watched from a distance as Roll ran through the dirt with bare feet. "This garden is so pretty!" she giggled. Bass countered, "This isn't a garden, it's just a bunch of weeds. Wily's too lazy to take care of a real garden." "Well, even still, I think it's beautiful."

**4. Voice**  
Bass hated how his voice got stuck in his throat when Roll was around. With anyone else, he felt free to say whatever came into his mind, but when it was her, he felt the need to pick each word carefully.

**5. Face**  
He would never admit it, perhaps not even to himself, but Bass thought Roll had a lovely face. It was bright, vibrant, and extraordinarily realistic... And yet, there was a certain level of perfection there that ordinary humans lacked. She was, in his opinion, Light's best work.

**6. Dance**  
He immediately regretted allowing Roll to sweet talk him into this foolish act that humans called a 'waltz'. After only a few moments of awkward movement, she stopped and began to laugh. "You're terrible at this."

**7. Scarf**  
"It's starting to get cold," Roll stated, rubbing her arms vigorously. "Want me to sew you a scarf or something?" Bass immediately imagined her forcing him into a pink, frilly scarf. "No thanks."

**8. Cut**  
"What's this bandage for?" he asked, pointing suspiciously at Roll's hand. "Oh, this? The knife just slipped while I was making dinner," she replied nonchalantly. But even still, Bass wrinkled his brow. "Be more careful."

**9. Sometimes**  
Sometimes, Bass wished that he had been built by Dr. Light, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the conflict he felt over his desire to beat Mega Man and his fear of upsetting Roll.

**10. Hair**  
Roll's ponytail shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. Bass fought back an urge to run his hand through her hair.

**11. Unexpected**  
A fight, an insult... hell, even the finger; those are things Rock would have expected from Bass. What he was not expecting was for Bass to approach him and awkwardly call a truce. "But, why...?" "Because she doesn't want me to fight you anymore," Bass mumbled.

**12. Valentine**  
"Huh? What's this for?" Bass stared down with a perplexed expression at the small, neatly wrapped package Roll handed him. "Um, t-today's Valentine's Day, so I'm giving everyone chocolate... I made it myself, you know..." She turned a pretty shade of pink, and Bass wondered absentmindedly what Valentine's Day was as he opened the package.

**13. Lost**  
Now, without her around, Bass felt lost; confused. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Suddenly, his objective seemed empty, and his chest felt hollow.

**14. Tear**  
Bass didn't know that robots could cry. Maybe it was something that only Light bots could do, but regardless, he knew he hated to see Roll cry. He instinctively extended his hand and pushed the tears away.

**15. Proposal**  
"D'ya think you'll ever marry Roll??" Ice Man asked eagerly, looking up at Bass with his large, innocent eyes. Bass's right eye twitched ever so slightly. "G... Go away, shorty..."

**16. Opposites**  
Roll was the docile, calm, well-behaved sweetheart. Bass was the moody, ill-tempered, cocky antagonist. But maybe it was this contrast that made them look so cute when they walked side by side.

**17. Gone**  
He clasped her cold hand as the blue drained from her irises. The very soft whirring of her internal motors faded into silence. She managed a small smile before going limp, and he knew it was the last time she'd smile at him. She was gone.

**18. Joke  
**"Because seven ate nine," Roll concluded with a wry smile. Bass just stared blankly. "I don't get it." "It's... a pun, see? Ate, and the number eight." "...Why on earth do humans waste their time with such idiotic jokes?" Roll paused to consider this. "I don't really know..."

**19. Forceful  
**Even though it was usually Roll who convinced Bass to try new things, there were times when Bass was the dominant of the two. Brief moments where he let his confident, demanding side show...

**20. Song  
**"Splash Woman sings so beautifully... I wish I could sing like that," Roll commented with a slight tinge of girlish envy. Bass put a large, awkward hand on her head, as though he were petting Treble. "I'm sure you sing just fine..."

**21. Light  
**Dr. Light wasn't sure to make of the situation, but he was mostly hands-off about his 'daughter's' infatuation with Bass. He smiled, despite the small bit of fatherly jealousy he felt, whenever Roll talked about her outings with the aforementioned Wily bot.

**22. Smile  
**Her smile did something to him. It confused him, unnerved him, yanked down his emotional barriers... and yet, it pleased him, satisfied him, made his traitorous relationship with her worth it.

**23. Breasts  
**Roll was somewhat self-conscious over her lack of chest. When she shyly asked Bass if it bothered him at all, he replied with a very uncomfortable expression, "Wh-what...? No... I-I mean, what the hell?? Why are you asking me this, anyway?!"

**24. Angel  
**It sounded cheesy and cliche, but she was like an angel to him; pure, loving, and always forgiving.

**25. Reincarnate  
**"If robots could be reborn, what do you think you'd like to be?" Roll asked out of the blue. Bass contemplated the question for a bit. When he had mentally reached a conclusion, his face reddened just a bit and he turned away. "I... I don't know..."

**26. Passion  
**Bass found expressing himself physically difficult, but not nearly as much so as verbally. Rather than sappy, romantic words, he found it more convenient to simply slide his hands across her body, and graze his lips against her skin.

**27. Alcohol  
**Roll apologized profusely, explaining that she had thought it was apple cider. Rock and Blues watched with grins on their faces as Bass stumbled and groped around for the door, hissing out slurred swears all the while.

**28. Complaint**  
If Roll had to pick something she didn't like about Bass, it was his enormous ego. He was the type to insist he knew where he was, even if he was hopelessly lost.

**29. Family**  
The Wily robots were surprisingly accepting of their 'brother's' new fixation with Roll, but Bass punched anyone who dared to tease him about it. Flash Man, ever the romantic, still had a large dent in his chest plate from the time when he asked if Bass if he had kissed her yet.

**30. Stars**  
"Look at all the stars!!" Roll exclaimed, thrusting her index finger up towards the night sky. "You can never see this many stars in the city. They're so pretty!" Bass took her adverted attention as an opportunity to enjoy the view of her profile. "Yeah. They're pretty," he replied absently.

* * *

_Closing comments:  
My apologies for the somewhat shameless fluff. Most of these are pretty stubborn, unrealistic fantasies. Haha. But please do review!_


End file.
